


Tom and Muscles to the rescue

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Jerry is taken by alley cats, and Tom is forced to enlist the help of his mouse friend’s cousin Muscles to get him back





	1. Chapter 1

It had started off as a normal day; Tom and Jerry doing their usual chasing with no intention of cat actually catching and eating mouse.

Because they were friends, even if they beat the crap out of each other at times. It didn’t mean they wanted to kill each other.

And unfortunately a few local felines had decided to get between the cat and mouse duo, because of course they saw little Jerry as a good treat to have.

So the trio of cats managed to knock Tom down with a plank of wood and yank Jerry out of his hand before running off.

Thankfully alley cat Butch had seen everything and jumped into the backyard to help Tom get back on his feet.

“Listen Tom, you’ll need the best of the best to get your mouse back. There’s more where those three come from but luckily for you Jerry’s cousin lives near where you’ll find the mouse,” the black cat explained.

Tom visibly paled at the mere mention of Muscles Mouse, who he was still terrified of since the first (and hopefully last) encounter with him.

Butch rolled his eyes with a slight annoyance. “Do you want Jerry back or not?”

And the house cat nodded eagerly, because of course he did!

“Then you need to get proper help!”

As much as Tom feared Muscles the fear of anything bad happening to Jerry seemed to take over so he marched off to Hogan’s Alley.

Jerry’s lookalike cousin was tossing cats left and right who even looked at him wrong, he was ruthless when it came to cats and especially so when his little cousin was involved.

Muscles saw Tom approach, and tossed away the ginger cat he had previously been beating up.

“What do you want, pussy cat?” he asked, in the same tough guy tone that he used on every cat.

Tom explained the situation with gestures, and Muscles growled.

“If anything happens to my little cousin, I’ll be blaming you and everyone else,” he threatened.

But Muscles knew where the trio would be, thank goodness, and like Butch said he lived nearby to their hangout.

So the terrified cat and very scary, very strong mouse set off to rescue Jerry.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Jerry was frightened. He wasn’t scared when Tom had him because the cat would never do anything like try to eat him (not like the cat could ever get very far with Spike lurking around).

But these cats were more dangerous than Jerry had originally thought. And there was way more than three of them, more than three starving cats who seemed determined to rip apart the little brown mouse who had been snatched away from his best friend.

Oh well, at least Tom wasn’t taken as well and the cat would be fine without him anyway, Jerry thought.

And the alley cats thought it too. There’s no way a weak house cat like that could-

“Hey! Let my cousin go right now, pussy cats!”

Maybe not a weak house cat but the strongest, scariest mouse in the entire town could.

The very sight of him caused the huge group of cats to scream and run, and Jerry unfortunately got trampled on by said group as they fled.

“Pussy cat! Take care of my cousin!” Muscles called back to Tom as he chased after the terrified group of cats who fortunately for him found themselves trapped into a corner.

Which meant the house cat who had recruited his best friend’s cousin to help could take said best friend home to fix up, and to silently pray he’d be alright.

Tom patched up Jerry in the safety of the house, their home, all while hoping the mouse would wake up but unfortunately that didn’t happen.

The cat set down his little friend on a cushion by the fire, and curled up right next to the cushion. He didn’t move from that spot all night.

In the morning Jerry finally woke up, with a soft yelp because of a sudden wave of pain.

Which in turn woke Tom up, but he wasn’t really that mad because at least Jerry was alive.

When Muscles came by in the afternoon to see his cousin he found the most unexpected sight.

The house cat and his cousin, curled up together by the fire with the mouse sound asleep and snuggled into the cat’s fur.

Tom was awake, and he didn’t move a single inch as Muscles approached (even if every part of him was screaming to run because come on, this mouse is dangerous).

“You’re a good cat,” Jerry’s cousin said, his hushed deep voice sounding a little bit spooky. “Thanks for taking care of my cousin.”


End file.
